diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lichtbrecher/Himmelsruf
Let us become firewood that has been burnt until we are hollow - and burn that heaven until it is no more. Nicht adelig, sondern einfach nur unverschämt reich und unvorstellbar machthungrig – das ist das Haus Himmelsruf. Aufgrund ihres unersättlichen Hungers auf Erfolg gefürchtet, so steht das Haus seit der Gründung des Reiches Quel´Thalas für eine Gruppierung von Arkanisten und Magistern, die allesamt nur auf eines hinaus sind – Erfolg oder den eigenen Untergang. ''Ursprung Dass das Haus eine lückenlose Rückverfolgung bis in die alten Zeiten von Kalimdor aufzuweisen hat, gilt bis heute als eine der wenigen offiziellen Fakten. Im Prinzip mehr eine Art Geldadel, schaffte es der Begründer des Hauses, in den Chroniken namentlich als '''Etanael Himmelsruf' erwähnt, sich in den Hofstatt der Königin einzukaufen. Seine Beweggründe waren einfach: das Studieren der Magie des Brunnens der Ewigkeit und eine Position um seinen Einfluss zu erweitern. Gutaussehend, charismatisch, unglaublich talentiert und vorallen reich – welche Frau hätte dem wiederstehen können? Das weniger Gefühle, als schlicht die Aussicht auf Erfolg und Ansehen gegeben waren, störte Mariel Mondschatten herzlich wenig. Genauso ambitioniert sich über das „''unwissende Pack''“ zu stellen, stand einer Eheschließung und Nachkommen also nichts im Weg. Selbst unter den Hochgeborenen galt Etanael´s Erfolgshunger als unheimlich. Rigoros wurden sämtliche Konkurrenten aus dem Weg geräumt – sogar seine eigenen Eltern und einen seiner Söhne soll er umgebracht haben, als diese ihm im Weg standen. Nach der großen Katastrophe und der anschließenden Übersetzung der Hochgeborenen ins Exil, gründete Etanael sein eigenes Haus und schaffte es auch hier wieder durch geschickte Druckausübung, sich einen großen Teil des „''Kuchen Silbermonds''“ zu sichern. Seine Blutlinie steht bis heute für Morde und Intrigen. ''Jüngste Vergangenheit Es begab sich, dass sich mit der Geburt von '''Valaria Himmelsruf' alles ändern sollte. Als einziges Kind und damit alleinige Erbin des Hauses war sie buchstäblich das, was man „''Vatis kleiner Liebling''“ nennen konnte. Sie wuchs wie eine Prinzessin auf, hatte alles was das Herz begehren konnte und stimmte den Vater mit absolutem Gehorsam selig – zumindest bis zu jenem Tag, als sie sich in einen einfachen Buchbinder aus der Unterschicht verliebte'. Firion Sommertraum' war ein verträumter, reichlich schüchterner Elf, der der hochnäsigen Hauserbin ungefähr so viel abgewinnen konnte wie ein Lichtschlächter dem Lichtglauben - nämlich null. Es mutet demnach merkwürdig an, dass aus dieser so ungleichen Konstellation nach und nach echte Liebe wuchs, die Valaria schließlich gegen den eigenen Vater aufbegehren und ihre vorbestimmte Hochzeit mit Aseiran Sternenstaub platzen ließ. Allem Geschrei und Getobe des Vaters zum Trotz heirateten die beiden und um die Schande so gering wie möglich zu handeln, lies der Vater eine Urkunde anfertigen, der Firion einen Stammbaum über 9 Generationen als offiziellen Hintergrund gab. Das Problem mit dem Ruf war demnach geklärt – und Mitwissende wurden einfach kalt gestellt. Die Geburt ihrer Zwillinge war für das junge Paar ein gewollter und langgehegter Wunschtraum. Sie konnten nicht ahnen, dass ausgerechnet diesen beiden Kindern kein glückliches Leben bescherrt werden sollte. Bedingt durch die lange Zeit der „''Reinhaltung des Blutes''“ innerhalb der Familie, traten ausgerechnet bei den Zwillingen auch Symptome auf, die ein solches Zuchtprogramm beinhaltete. Besonders der jüngste der beiden Kinder fiel zu einem durch sein magisches enorm hohes Potential als auch durch seine unglaublich schlechte gesundheitliche Verfassung auf – vermutlich wäre er ohne die fähigen Hände eines Heilers einfach schon bei der Geburt gestorben. Tatsache ist aber, dass er überlebte und mit seinem älteren Bruder sowie der 5 Jahre jüngeren kleinen Schwester sorgsam behütet aufwuchs. ''Dieser Tage Über die lange Zeit ihres Bestandes hinweg, wuchs auch der Ruf der Familie in magischen Kreisen. Es ist daher wohl kaum verwunderlich, dass so gut wie jedes Mitglied demnach Arkanist oder Magister wurde – wobei selbst Arkanisten einen schweren Stand hatten. Der aktuelle Patron und gleichzeitig Familienoberhaupt des Hauses, '''Gwaewion Thalan Himmelsruf, ' lebt und arbeitet in Dalaran, hingegen bewohnt die jüngste Generation des Hauses nach wie vor die Länderein der Familie. Trotzdem steht es bezeichnet für die strenge Familienstruktur, dass das Familienoberhaupt alle Zügel fest in seiner Hand hält – und dass der junge Hauserbe mit aller Gewalt gegen vorgeht. Er will sein Leben nicht von anderen oder irgendwelchen Regeln bestimmen lassen – sondern nur von seiner selbst. Einen ersten Erfolg in der Hinsicht konnte er verbuchen, als er seine Ausbildung zum Magister abbrach, indem er einfach den Prüfungsbogen der Abschlussprüfung zerriss und anschließend die Robe des Prüfers in Brand setzte. Mit echauffierter Empörung vor den Leiter der Akademie berufen, verwies man den Erben kurzerhand der Akademie – besser gesagt, er ließ sich nicht rauswerfen, sondern ging einfach. Dass sich gerade dieses offene Aufbegehren gegen die aufgestellten Regeln und Gesetze der Familie als lichterloher Brand erwiesen sollte, der die Familie in zwei Fronten spaltete, sorgte auch hier wieder beim Hauserben für eine Art grimmige Zufriedenheit. Auf der Seite des Patrons gibt es demnach genug kritische Stimmen, die mit böswilliger Aggression gegen eine spätere Ernennung des Jungen vorgehen. Da sich die Blutlinie aber nun einmal stets über den männlichen Erben der Hauptlinie weiter gibt, muss dies entweder schlicht gebilligt – oder vom Antlitz der Welt getilgt werden. ''Charakteristika'' Im Allgemeinen kann man sagen, einen Himmelsruf daran zu erkennen, dass er einfach präsent ist. Es ist schlicht eine Art Ausstrahlung, Stolz als erste Eigenschaft, die einem wohl in den Sinn kommt. Natürlich wird man nicht gleich vor lauter Verzückung in Ohnmacht fallen, denn obwohl allen Mitgliedern der Familie genug Charisma gegeben ist, wird man ihn eine Art unterschwellige Gefahr nicht abstreiten können. Als optische Aspekte wären aber zu nennen: * Eine auffallend weiße Haut. Bleich mag vielleicht die höchste Stufe für blasse Haut sein, aber die meisten Himmelsruf´s schaffen es, dies noch zu toppen. * Stahlblau war die Farbe, die man vor dem Fall des Sonnenbrunnens als besonders nennenswert ansah. Der Ton selbst war ungemein stechend. * Die Mitglieder der Hauptlinie erkennt man vorallen daran, dass sie das hauseigene Wappen als Brandmal auf der linken Halsseite tragen. ''Begebenheiten'' * Aufgrund seiner wenig freundlichen Einstellung gegenüber dem eigenen Großvater und der restlichen, lebenden Verwandtschaft, sollen auf den Hauserben schon mehrfach Attentate verübt wurden sein - der Junge wäre wohl schon längst nicht mehr am Leben, wäre er nicht genauso gerissen und schlagfertig wie der Rest der offensichtlich geldgeilen Sippschaft. Dass er auf dem rechten Auge blind ist, soll eine Folge davon sein. * Angeblich gehörte er zur Gruppierung jener Elfen, die dem ehemaligen Prinzen Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer in die Scherbenwelt folgte - Erzählungen zufolge verstarb dort sein Zwillingsbruder und führte bei Hauserben eine Art extremen Charakterwandel herbei. * Die Tochter des Hauses soll im Grunde genommen nur ein Spielball der Launen ihres Bruders und des Großvaters sein. Tatsächlich gilt sie als ehemalige Priesterin des Lichts, als „''nicht erachtenswert genug''“ um überhaupt mit internen wichtigen Posten bekleidet zu werden. Es erwies sich für allerdings schon für so manchen als fehlerhaft, die junge Frau zu unterschätzen... * Zudem soll der Junge dem Großvater abermals ein Schnippchen geschlagen haben, indem er einfach wie ein „''drittklassiges Subjekt''“ seine Brötchen als Buchhändler verdient und meistens nicht mehr als seinen zweiten Vornamen nennt. Es dürften demnach nur wenige wissen, wer „Firion“ eigentlich wirklich ist. Zudem wird er nach besten Gewissen von seiner Schwester unterstützt, die auch gerne mit Geschäft mit aushilft und somit alles durcheinander bringt. * Die Aufnahme des Straßenmädchens Aurelen sorgte jüngst für neuen Brennstoff, allerdings war es diesmal Skeiwen, die sich gegen die Regeln stellte. Prompt stellte der Hauserbe den recht seltsamen Fhynjar als Leibwache ein. Der Großvater tobt. * Erwiesener Maßen gilt die Beziehung zu Noel Sternenstaub als eine der wenigen internen Freundschaftschaften, die der Hauserbe sowohl duldet als auch pflegt. Man könnte auch schlicht sagen: gleich und gleich gesellt sich gerne.